Behind Those Hazel Eyes
by coolcarissa11
Summary: Lily Evans finds out how much she really likes the obnoxious and annoying James Potter!
1. Diagon Alley

_Chapter 1: Diagon Ally_

"LILY!" Petunia shrieked.

"Oh, crap," Lily said. She could hear the owl clicking its beak, expecting a reward. Last time an owl came into the house, well let's just say it took Tuney a long time too get the mess out of her hair. "COMING!" I yelled back. I raced into the kitchen to find Tuney with a pan over her head, crouched in a corner. "Baby," I muttered.

"Shut up! Last time it took me 4 hours to get that bloody mess out of my hair!" She screamed. I took the letter off of the owl's leg and gave him some bread. It was from Hogwarts.

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_In closed in this letter is your list of supplies for your 7__th__ year at Hogwarts. I hope that you can find all of these items before the start of the year. I would also like to congratulate you on becoming Head Girl! Your pin is in the envelope. Hope to see you soon!_

_Sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall _

"OH MY BLOODY MERLIN! DAD!!!! MUM!! I MADE HEAD GIRL!!!" I shouted. I heard running footsteps and both of my parents embraced me in a bear hug.

"That's my little princess!" Dad said, glowing from head to toe.

"I'm so proud of you, Lils!" Mum exclaimed. Petunia sat on the couch and glared at me. She's been jealous of me ever since I made it into Hogwarts and she didn't. Whatever, she would just have to deal with it.

"I'm going to go to Diagon Ally to get my things, be back in a jiffy!" I said while turning once and leaving with a _pop_. "Hmmm, I need a new Ancient Runes, HoM, and Potions book," I said, talking to myself. I walk down the street and see that everyone is in a group and no one is walking alone, but me. Whatever, I think to myself, I'll only be here for like 2-3 hours, I can manage.

I walked into Flourish and Blotts and started browsing the aisles. Then I saw the messy black hair and the crooked glasses that I hate so much. I turned to make a run for it but it was too late, he saw me.

"EVANS! Hey wait up!" He screamed across the store. Oh God, I thought to myself. He grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Yes?" I ask coldly.

"Oh come on Evans, do you still hate me?" He asked as guilt washed over me. I couldn't help it, his hazel eyes melted and I felt like I was looking at an innocent puppy. No, I think to myself, I hate him, he will not trick me!

"Yes," I say, turning to leave. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back around.

"Fine, but you can't shop alone, I know your parents aren't here because they're muggle born and my mum would never allow you to shop alone. MUM!" He shouted before I could get away.

"Yes, James?" She asked sweetly, walking towards us.

"Mum, this is Lily Evans, Lily, this is my mum," James said politely. Wow, I didn't know he could be polite.

"Oh, Lily, I've heard SO much about you! I'm so glad to finally meet you! I was beginning to think that you were James's imaginary friend!" She exclaimed.

"SHUT UP MUM!" He said, blushing slightly.

"Sorry pumpkin!" She smiled innocently.

"Yeah, pumpkin-boo!" Sirius came up behind them. Remus and Peter followed snickering.

"Anyways, Lily came here alone and I was wondering if she can shop with us so she doesn't hurt herself, she's very clumsy!" He said annoyed trying to get the attention off of himself.

"Oh my Merlin! Lily, do you know what times these are?" Mrs. Potter asked concerned.

"Actually, no I don't. I'm muggle-born so it's hard for me to stay connected to the wizarding world," I smiled sweetly, why couldn't I just leave and finish my shopping alone?

"Oh! Well, you must come with us; it's far too dangerous to go alone!" She exclaimed.

"What's next on your list dear?"

"Well, I need new school robes," I answered. We walked two shops down and entered the robes store. No one was in there, so I was taken very quickly.

"Come in to this dressing room, Darling," The clerk ushered me in to a tiny room.

"I'll come too!" James shouted.

"No you won't!" Mrs. Potter scolded, dragging James back by his ear.

"OI! LET GO!" James squealed. Next they went into Quality Quidditch Supplies so that James and Sirius cold get new brooms. After, everyone went into the Three Broomsticks and got some butter beer.

"Thank you for letting me shop with you, but I really have to get back home," I said after 2 hours of non-stop jokes.

"Anytime dear," Mrs. Potter smiled. I went to disapparate when I heard James.

"Evans, wait!" He called. I turned.

"Bye," He said with a goofy grin.

"Bye," I smiled. Right as I was turning I felt a kiss on my cheek and I was gone with a _pop_. I smiled for the rest of the day.


	2. Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: All characters besides Silvia and Rachel belong to J.K. Rowling

"Bye Mum, bye Dad, tell Tuney I say bye," I say, tears blurring my vision. Tuney only came once to see me off because she thinks that all magical creatures are freaks just because she didn't get a letter to Hogwarts herself. I give both my parents a kiss goodbye and then I hear the voice that I despise so much!

"Hello Lily dear, nice to see you again," Mrs. Potter said with a gentle smile.

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Potter." Mrs. Evans offers her hand.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met, I'm Rose Evans and this is Mike Evans, Lily's parents," Mum says sweetly.

"Hello, I'm Jenna Potter and this is James Potter Sr., James's parents," Jenna replied.

Soon my mum was in a deep conversation with Mrs. Potter about pesky lawn gnomes and my dad and Mr. Potter were talking about the rules of Quidditch. James and Sirius were about me when all of a sudden my dad and Mr. Potter turned around to look at me.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" I asked suspiciously.

"Lily, we think you should try out for the Quidditch team," They say together. James and Sirius share a glance and look away quickly with a smirk on their faces.

"Well, I guess I could, I've always thought that the sport was fun and interesting."

"Lily, I bet you would make a really good seeker," He said grinning. Sirius was trying to hold back a fit of laughter because he and James knew that James was the team captain.

"Well, I guess I'll try out if it doesn't conflict with my studies." She took a glance at the clock and noticed that the train was due to leave in 3 minutes.

"WE HAVE TO GO!" I screamed. Everybody and the parents ushered us through the barrier. We ran onto the train with 1 minute to spare and I settled down into a compartment by myself. 10 minutes I heard a knock on the compartment door and Remus Lupin slid into the seat next to me.

"Are the Marauders starting to get to you?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know how Sirius can get," He smiled.

"So, do you know who the Head Boy is?" I wondered.

"Yeah, it's James," He replied.

"James who?" I said viciously.

"Potter who else?" He asked backing away.

"UGH! Now I have to share a dormitory with Potter!" I yelled.

"Is that a bad thing?" James asked from the door way. I whip my head around to see James with that stupid smirk of his. Then he noticed Remus sitting next to me?

"What are you doing here Remus?" James asked viciously. _Jealous much?_ Remus thought to himself.

"I was just talking to Lily," He replied calmly.

"Well, I gotta go, see you at Hogwarts!" I said running out of the compartment. I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me until I found the compartment with my best friends Rachel, Alice, and Silvia in it. "Hey guys, sorry I… um…had Head Girl duties?" I said trying to sound convincing. My friends stared at me unconvinced but they went along with it. We all quickly changed into our robes because we could see Hogwarts into view. I pulled out my Head Girl badge and fastened it onto my robes.

"I'll be right back guys, I have to go patrol the compartments and make sure everyone is ready to get off the train." I quickly ran out of the compartment and smashed into James Potter, turning 5 different shades of red. "Sorry," I mumbled. I was getting up from the floor when he offered me his hand. I grumbled quietly, "No, I can get up by myself."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn Evans, I was just trying to help?" He said; hurt showed in his eyes.

"Why do you have to be so pushy Potter?" I retorted. Then I looked in his eyes and regretted my outburst. I could he was truly hurt and I felt bad. "Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"It's ok Evans, why don't we call a truce so that we can set a good example?" James asked. _Since when did James become so mature?_

"I like that idea," I said walking away. Soon everybody got off the train and me and James ushered the first years to the boats before together to go to the castle.


	3. The Head Dormitory

James and I were the last to get to the school and we made it just in time for the Sorting. The first girl who went up to the hat had bright red hair that reminded me of myself.

_*Flashback*_

_I was shaking with fear as I stepped through the big, oak, doors that led to the Sorting hat. All of a sudden, I heard the names of Alice, Rachel, and Sylvia and the funny boy who played funny jokes on a particular slimy Slytherin, James Potter were all pronounced Gryffindor. Now I really had to be put in Gryffindor. I walked up to the stool and put the sorting hat on my head. _

"_Hmmm… you are smart, so I could put you in Ravenclaw," The hat said, "But you are also hard working so I could also put you in Hufflepuff. But then again you are very brave so you could go into Gryffindor or even Slytherin because I can see that you have a cold side to you, too." _

"_Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor!" I thought to myself._

"_So you want Gryffindor, why, if you don't mind me asking?" The hat asked me._

"_James Potter," I thought, "I… umm…my friends are in Gryffindor."_

"_Oh, I see, well I thought Ravenclaw, but GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted Gryffindor loud enough for the whole hall to hear. I got up with a smile on my face and went to go sit with my friends and James Potter._

_*End Flashback*_

By the time I snapped back, the last person was sitting on the stool. "SLYTHERIN!" The hat called. The Slytherin table cheered and food appeared on all of the tables. Everyone dug into the meal and ate dessert quickly too. Everyone was leaving the Great Hall when Professor McGonagall called, "Will the Head Boy and Girl follow me please?" James and I looked at each other and shrugged. We followed Professor McGonagall through the hallways and past the portrait of the Fat Lady which felt awkward do to the fact that they had been going in through there for the past 6 years. We arrived at the end of the hall and there were no doors.

"This way," Professor McGonagall said. She waved her wand and a door way appeared. Before we opened the door Professor McGonagall said, "The password is flower, enjoy!" James grinned when McGonagall said this. He couldn't help but think of his Lily-flower. McGonagall left and James and I opened the door and walked to the top of the spiral staircase. At the top was a picture of Lady and Godric Gryffindor.

"Flower!" James and I said together. Lady and Godric smiled and swung the frame open. James and I walked inside and stopped dead in our tracks. It was the prettiest room I had ever seen. The staircase and floor were made of marble and there was a fireplace with a giant picture of a lion hanging over it. There were 2 stair cases that connected at the bottom and went up and around making the shape of a heart. These led to the bedrooms. In front of the fireplace was a red carpet with a lion in the center. On top of the rug was a mahogany coffee table. There were 2 gold love seats (one on the left and right of the fireplace) with red accessory pillows. Across from the fireplace was a gold sofa with red accessory pillows and a red throw over the back. In between the couches were mahogany side tables. James and I walked inside and I ran up the staircase to see my new bedroom.

I opened one door and I knew it was mine. My trunk was at the end of my queen sized bed. The walls were a lilac color and the comforter was white with lilac polka dots. She had a dresser, closet, and her own bathroom. Being Head Girl definitely had its perks. I started dancing around my room. I turned around and saw that James was watching me, a boyish grin playing at his lips.


	4. Everyone But Me

After that embarrassing moment with James, I quickly fell asleep in my  
beautiful new room. I had a dream I was sitting down on a bench in  
Hogsmeade with a boy about my age but I couldn't see his face. He had  
dark unruly hair; it kind of looks like..... No I'm not going to let  
myself even think about that. The unknown boy slowly lowered his head  
to match his lips to mine. I then awoke with a jerk, its ok, I told  
myself, its ok it was just a dream.

I climbed down the stairs towards the Great Hall when I heard a scream.  
I rushed into the room to see what the commotion was. I saw it was  
Sirius' now ex-girlfriend yelling, screaming, and crying at him.

"I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!!! You were cheating on me all this time with  
that slut Silvia!" She spat at him.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL MY SILVIE THAT AGAIN!!" He screamed at her.  
"You're the slut, for dating or snogging every single boy in our year!"

The blood drained out of her face. "You don't know that. You have no  
proof!" Yelled Sirius' ex, Marge.

"Who needs proof? I mean come on everyone knows you have. Believe me  
it's no secret." I said not even sure if I said that. Wow!  
Everyone stared at me in awe.

Marge looked at me with pure hate. "I wouldn't talk if I were you Miss  
Lily Potter."

Did she honestly just call me that? Miss Lily Potter. I'm glad James  
isn't here.

"What are you going on about Marge? We all know you have no life. You are  
to far up Sirius' butt to have one. Time to say bye bye!" said James.

Crap he heard, I thought.

"Nice come back, Miss Lily Potter.", James whispered in my ear, his warm breath washing over my skin causing goose bumps to rise.

"Hardy, Har, Har!" I fake laughed.

"Anyways guess what?" asked James

"What?" I replied back.

"Alice and Frank are still going out."

"Knew that!"

"Ok Sirius and Silvie are going out."

"Guessed that!"

"One more. Ok sooo Rachel and Remus are about to start a relationship."

"Didn't know that." I pouted.

"Yeah, it seems like everyone's together but me.", I said my pout turned into a more pronounced frown.

"Everyone but us," James corrected.

"Everyone but us!" Lily agreed.


	5. Quidditch

The next morning Silvia and I woke up early so that we could get to Quidditch try outs for 8:00 am. Silvia and I link arms, walk down to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast, and headed down to the Quidditch pitch. They each borrowed a school broom and walked out onto the pitch feeling confident and ready. They signed a form saying their name and the position they were each trying out for. Silvia was trying out for Beater and I was trying out for Seeker.

"Seekers line up! You'll be going first!" _Oh my Merlin! James was the Quidditch team captain and I was the only girl trying out for seeker. _James gave me a wink before calling Frank Longbottom up. I was the last to try out for Seeker and if I can say so myself, I did pretty damn well! I waited for Silvia to finish and for James to announce tryouts over.

"Everyone did great today and team positions will posted in the Gryffindor common room tomorrow a t 10:00! Good job everyone!" Silvia and I left feeling extremely excited.

Sirius and James: JPOV

"Sirius, I think me and Lily have come to a stand-still and need to spice things up a little!" I said sheepishly.

"Now we're talking!" Sirius shouted. I grinned and picked the first girl to come to mind. Alicia Spinet. I walked back up to the castle and things couldn't have worked out better. She was in the hallway talking to her friends when I casually said, "Hey, Alicia, can I talk to you?"

"Sure!" She giggled.

"Well," I started, looking at my feet, "I was wondering if you would like to, maybe, go out with me?"

"Oh my God! YES!" She screamed, pulling me into a hug.

"Well, I'll see you around then," I said smiling. I walked up to the castle and the day flew by, I went to bed early that night and went to sleep dreaming about my Lily-Flower as usual.

LPOV

I woke up late the next day. It was 9:00! _Oh my God, I over slept! Thank God it's Sunday! _Alice, Rachel, Silvia, and I went down to breakfast at 9:30 and finished at 10:15. Then it hit me. "THE POSITIONS FOR THE QUIDDITCH TEAMS ARE UP!" I shouted, pulling Silvie up from her chair. We ran into the common room and pushed our way to the front. Beaters: Sirius and Silvia. "Good job!" I congratulated her. I looked down the list until I saw it. Seeker. I shut my eyes and then looked at the name next to it. Lily Evans. I couldn't believe it; I made the position of seeker!!!

"Good job," a voice whispered in my ear. I turned around to see James smiling at me, not grinning, not smirking, but smiling. My heart fluttered but I ignored it.

"Thanks," I said. Then Alicia came up behind him and said, "Hi Jamesie!"

"Hey Lish!" James said bending down and kissing her. He had a girlfriend. My heart shattered, tears came flooding down my face and I ran to my room. 5 minutes later there was a knock on my door.

"Lils, can we come in, we promise that James isn't with us," Came Silvie's voice. I let them in and they gathered me in a bear hug.

"I liked him, a lot," I said, more tears forming in my eyes.

"We know, but he's a jerk who doesn't deserve you," Rachel said, patting my back. There was another knock on my door.

"Lily can I come in," James's voice came through and I started crying even harder.

"Go away James! You've broken her heart enough for one day!" Rachel, Alice, and Silvie yelled in unison.

"But I can explain," He argued.

"Go…Away…James," I said through sobs. They heard loud footsteps and a door slam. I hid under my covers wishing the heartache would stop.


	6. Jealousy is the Key

Chapter 6: Jealousy is the Key

James PoV

I walk through the portrait into the Gryffindor Common Room to see the beautiful happy face of my Lily-flower. I walk quietly behind her whispering, "Good Job!" in her ear. She turned to see my face, a twinkle in her eye, until the voice that broke my favorite moment said, "Hi Jamesie!"

I immediately started to resent her for breaking my moment. "Hey Lish!" I replied back injecting as much affection as I could muster.

I felt a push against my right shoulder and looked up to see Lily sprinting away from me.

_What have I done? _I thought. _Merlin's dirty beard I've ruined everything!_ "Mooney, Padfoot, and Calix get your arses over here!" I yelled.

One by one they filed in a line behind me heading towards the heads room. "What the bloody hell happened in there?" Sirius asked.

"I just ruined the little relationship me and Lily did have that's what happened!" I snapped back.

"Dude, it's not that bad she's just a girl." said Sirius.

"Yeah, just a girl who has stolen my heart." I mumbled.

Lily PoV

_That dirty pair of Merlin's shorts! How could he do that! That git! That prat! How could he be so stupid enough not to realize my feelings for him. Honestly, what idiot is Head Boy, but can't realize that somebody fancies him!! _I thought to myself while sobbing into Silvie's shoulder. "Don't worry Lils we will keep him away from you, like with Snape. We've got your back." They said in unison.

"Can I sleep in your room tonight, guys?" I whispered, knowing the answer would be a yes.

"Of Course! Besides it's full moon and I need all of your help." was Rachel's reply.

_Oh yea! Full moon, I almost forgot! I guess James' stupidity is rubbing off on me. _

"I think we should be getting ready for lunch. I'm starved!" Silvie stated

"Yea, but make sure to protect me!" I pleaded.

"Always!" said Alice

They clambered down the steps towards the Great Hall when James appeared with his gang. I had a staring match with him before he took a step forward saying, "Lily?" He pleaded. "Get away from her!! they growled.

"Now that's just not nice", Sirius said

"I swear on Bloody Merlin that if you get into this you will pay." Silvie said viciously.

"Personally, I think that you should all leave, and let James and Lily work this out alone!" replied Remus.

"Not you too!" replied Rachel.

"Let's just go eat and deal with this later." suggested Alice.

"OK", I said sheepishly.

James stared at me with an agonized face.

"Guys, do me a favor and don't break up with your boyfriends because of me!" I pleaded, ignoring James.

"Don't worry. We do what we have to do!" said Rachel.

Time passed quickly throughout the castle. Silvie and I had Quidditch practice and we didn't speak to James once. Before we knew it night had crawled in through the cracks of sun causing the full moon.

"Rachel, are you ready?" I asked her

"Yeah let's go before it's too late." she replied.

We ran as fast as we could from the light of the moon. We had finally reached the Forbidden Forest and transformed into our Animagus forms. I'm a doe, Silvie's a dog, and Alice's a lioness. Rachel started convulsing as she turned into a werewolf. She let out an ear piercing shriek. She started to charge towards Silvie the smallest animal there until realizations crossed her face and was in control again. We all sighed in relief. Rachel has been becoming better and better at controlling herself. Then we heard a growl very close and noticed another werewolf. _Crap_ I thought. It started charging at me until a stag jumped in front of me, and so did Rachel. Unfortunately, that was after it had scratched Rachel's face and had broken my arm. _Oh Merlin did that hurt!_ By that time the sun came up and I changed into my human self rolling on the ground in agony. My friends changed out of their Animagus forms even Rachel and helped lead me toward the hospital wing. The stag and werewolf ran away as soon as they saw me in my human form.

_Ugh! Great now I have to go to the hospital wing._ Madam Pomfrey took one look at me and Rachel and set to work. Lucky for Rachel she was able to leave but she chose to stay with me. Love her!

"You have a severe broken arm you have to wear a sling for 4 weeks," Said Madam Pomfrey. _Thank Merlin our next Quidditch match is not for another 5 weeks._

Suddenly the door swings open to reveal Silvie, Alice, James, Sirius, Remus, and Frank. Silvie, Alice, and James rush over to my bed.

"Merlin's beard Lily I'm so sorry!" Alice and Silvie said.

"Why should you be saying sorry? You didn't do this." I said.

"I know but we could have prevented it!" yelled Silvie.

Remus started to cough so loudly. It looked like he was about to hold back tears. _What was that about?_

"I'm sorry", he whispers and rushes out the door.

"I'll be right back." said James then left.

I wanted to say hurry back to me soon, but I couldn't do that. He doesn't care about me that way anymore.

"I don't know what my problem is but I just can't get over James! What do I do?" I asked my friends.

"Well I heard from a little birdie that he did that to get you jealous cause he thought your relationship with him was at a standstill.", said Silvie.

"You're kidding right? Well if that's true then I've decided that I want to do out with someone. How about……… Vindictus, the Ravenclaw's Keeper?" I asked.

"Now, now Lily two wrongs don't make a right." said Alice.

"Yeah but it leads to a great plot of revenge!" countered Silvie sinisterly.

A week later I was allowed to leave the hospital wing. I had asked Vindictus out who of course said yes, and I was one step closer to becoming hopelessly in love with James Potter.

James PoV

I climbed down the stairs towards the Great Hall with my friends thinking of a new prank when I heard someone say Lily's name. I turn around to see Vindictus running towards her and kissing her on the lips. What the bloody hell was that?

My face became all red and I immediately decided to go back up to my room.

"See you guys later", I said and ran upstairs. It was there when I had finally realized that Lily Evans does not and will never love me.


	7. A Taste of Your Own Medicine

I forced myself to kiss him, to embrace him, but only because I saw James staring out of the corner of my eye. We broke apart and I smiled sheepishly.

"Bye, Vin," I said smoothly, coming up with the name on the spot. Silvie smiled at me and I grinned back.

"He totally got the message," She laughed.

"Good, he deserves it because my heart is still torn," I growled, giving James the nastiest look I could muster, even though he wasn't watching me. He was kicking the floor with his shoe and I looked at his unruly hair; he looked up and I could've sworn I saw a tear trickle down his cheek. Guilt washed over me and I was about to go apologize when a voice spoke in my head. _Look what he did to you! He cried one lousy tear while you sat in your room for hours crying your heart out! _Anger burned inside me. These thoughts kept feeding the flames. _Ignore him! You have friends, who are protecting you from him, take a leaf from their book! He's a no good, good for nothing git!_ With that I grabbed Silvie's arm and we ran back to my bedroom.

"Are you okay?" Silvie asked concerned.

"I HATE him!" I screamed. "I feel horrible now, and I feel guilty even though he did the same to me!" More tears came flying down my face. "Why did he have to do that? Why did he have to kiss _Lish_?" I spat out her name. I pulled the covers over my head and cried myself to sleep.

JPOV

"Sirius, she hates me!" I wailed. Sirius looked at me and patted me on the back.

"That's not true, mate," He said trying to calm me down. I glared at him. How could he be so oblivious?

"She kissed Vindictus!" I snarled, "I thought he was nice, but it turns out he's a traitor!"

"Dude, calm down! How was he supposed to know that you still like Lily, I mean after all you're dating Alicia," Sirius explained.

"I thought you were on my side!" I yelled. I couldn't believe this; even my best mate was on Vindictus's side. I needed to talk to someone who would listen, someone who would be sympathetic, Remus. I got up and ran out of the common room.

"MOONY, MOONY!" I yelled as I saw him emerging from the library. He turned his head with a questioning look on his face. I caught up to him and gasped for breath. "I need to talk to you," I said.

"What's up?" He replied.

"I need to talk to you about Lily," I answered.

"Ok, let's go someplace more private," He said.

"The Shrieking Shack," We said in unison. We ran out of the castle, making sure we were well hidden under the invisibility cloak and went through the tunnel leading to the Shrieking Shack.

"Ok, now what was it you wanted to tell me?" Remus asked.

"It's about Lily, I miss her, I need her, I love her," I said, letting the tears finally come out. "But, I have no chance with her now! She's with Vindictus." Remus just let me cry occasionally patting my back. "I really think I'm in love with her," I moaned.

"Then go fight for her, and maybe you can win her back!" Remus exclaimed.

"Wait, how am I supposed to do that?" I asked.

"You're James Potter, you'll find a way!" He laughed.


	8. One Step Closer

James Potter you are an arse. I hate you and I never want to see you again!", Lily shouted at me. I woke up in a cold sweat. It was just a dream. Thank Merlin it was just a dream!

I look around my lonely yet beautiful room wishing that The past 2 weeks have not happened. Why am I such an idiot?????

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on my door. I quickly get up hoping it's lily but once again let down because it was Sirius.

"Come on dude we have to go we have a game today against Ravenclaw! Come on!" Sirius exclaimed.

I quickly pulled on the first thing I saw and ran out the door. We sprinted into the Great Hall and saw the girls. We all ate silently and then walked calmly to the Quidditch pitch for our first game.

Lily PoV

We finally reached the locker room and I changed into my new quidditch robes and grabbed my new Nimbus 500  
that I got from my dad and Mr. Potter as a present for getting on the team.

We all wished one another good luck and headed out to the pitch. James and Vindictus the two captains shook hands both glaring at one another. Madam hooch then released the bludgers and then the quaffle.

I hovered over everyone looking for the hint of gold that would make my team win the game. I searched until I saw it hovering right above James' head I dove for it and caught it while also grabbing a bit of James' hair.

The Gryffindors erupted with cheers. I heard them chanting my name LILY... LILY... LILY. Silvie jumped off her broom along with Sirius and attacked me with hugs. All of the team did except James. I turned towards James as he walked towards me he enveloped me in a hug. Which later turned into a kiss. Merlin, did he kiss well! I could visibly see fireworks flying until someone yanked me back. I looked up and saw Vindictus' murderous glare at James while a crying "Lish" was screaming at James.

James abruptly said, "Alicia we are over."

We were all shocked. Vindictus then shouted, "and now u think you're going to have my girl is that it?" he asked with venom in his voice.

"She's not your girl she's mine!", James shouted back.

"I'm not anybodies girl! Look Vindictus I'm sorry but I think I need a break.", I said.

"Fine, but don't come crawling back to me when Potter breaks your heart!", said Vindictus.

"I would never do that unlike you!", James countered.

Vindictus turned on his heel and left.

"come on guys let's go up to the castle", Sirius suggested.

"Sure", we said in unison.

Wait lily can I talk to you?, James asked

Sure, see you guys later!, I said.

Look lily I'm really sorry I never meant to hurt you I just wanted to be your boyfriend and I thought that the best way to do that was to make you jealous but I was stupid and wrong. I-

Lily kissed him

your forgiven and I went out with Vindictus just to show you the pain you caused me I'm sorry though I shouldn't have

I look down with a pout. He takes a finger and pulls my chin up I know that I've asked you a lot but will you go out with me for Hogsmeade. He asked sheepishly

I kissed him again, "I would love to!" I said


	9. Halloween's Romance

Chapter 9: Halloween Romance

The boy and I were sitting together on the bench. He leans down and starts saying, "Lily, Lily, Lily wake up!" I jerked my head upwards and smacked my head on Sylvie's and cried out, "What the bloody hell are you doing in my room?!"

"Wake up! It's Hogsmeade day! And, James let me in!" She said exasperated. I jumped up from bed. I was going to Hogsmeade with James Potter! I hopped out of bed and pulled on jeans, an orange tank, and a black zip-up. I pulled my hair into a high pony-tail and shoved my wand and some money into my pocket. I skipped down the marble stairs and met James at the bottom.

"Good-morning Lily," He grinned.

"Hey James," I smiled back. We linked arms and walked down to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast. After breakfast, we saw Sylvie and Sirius and I was about to call to them when I felt a tingling sensation go down my spine. His fingers slipped through mine and I felt my hand warm up instantly. I was freezing; the wind was going right through my sweatshirt. I looked up at James's hazel eyes and he winked at me. I felt my heart flutter.

"So where do you want to go first?" James asked me, breaking the silence.

"Umm… Honeydukes, is that ok?" I asked unsure.

"Of course," He laughed. We walked into Honeydukes and the smell of chocolate hit me like a wave crashing to the shore. "What would you like me to buy you?" James asked.

"You don't have to buy me anything, James," I replied. "I brought my own money."

"Lily, you're my date, I'm not letting you pay," He answered. I went to argue but he turned and walked away, pretending to be reading the label on a pack of Chocolate Frogs.

"Fine, will you please buy me a pack of Chocolate Frogs?"

"Of course, Lils," He said with a smirk. We shared the box of Chocolate Frogs and James led me into Madam Puddifoot's. James led me to a table in the far corner of the shop and we shared some treacle tart. James lifted my chin with his index finger and slowly brought our lips together. He kissed me softly and I felt like I never wanted that moment to end. He pulled away and said, "You look really pretty Lily."

"Really, really pretty," Sirius laughed, appearing behind James.

"What about me?" Sylvie pouted.

"As beautiful as ever darling," Sirius smirked, kissing her on the top of her head. She blushed a deep crimson. "And we're off!" Sirius yelled grinning. "See you guys!" I smiled; those two were meant for each other.

"Lily?" James asked, breaking my train of thought. I just noticed that James and I were the only ones left in Madam Puddifoot's.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Can I tell you a secret? But you can't tell ANYONE!" James said.

"You can trust me James," I said anxiously.

"I'm an Animagus," James whispered. "I can turn into a stag."

"Wow, James. Thank you for telling me and trusting me with your secret! But, I have a secret too," I whispered.

"Really? Because you usually speak your mind!" He said amazed, then added, "Just kidding!"

"I'm an Animagus too, James. I can turn into a doe," I whispered, looking around to make sure that no one could hear. He smiled. "Why are you smiling?"

"Two reasons," He grinned. "One, you trusted me with your secret, and two, a doe and a stag are a pair," He finished.

"Maybe that's why I picked it," I said slyly. He grinned and I knew I just made his day.

Rachel POV

"Come on Rachel, I need to tell you a secret and I know the perfect place to tell you," Remus said, dragging his feet.

"Okay!" I said excitedly, I love secrets! We walked a long way and up a steep hill and stopped outside of an old shack.

"I can't date you anymore Rachel," Remus said. I was shocked. I needed an explanation.

"Why?" I demanded.

"This is the Shrieking Shack. Where I come when I… When I transform into a werewolf. I can't date you anymore because I'm afraid I might hurt you when I transform," He said sadly. I was over-relieved.

"We can still date," I said cheerfully.

"No, we can't, I'm sorry Rachel," He said.

"Listen, Remus!" I shouted. He looked at me startled. "I'm a werewolf too!" He smiled and pulled me into a bear hug.

"I can't believe this! I thought I was going to lose you!" He exclaimed. He lifted my head and kissed me, for the first time.

Sylvia POV

"I honestly don't know how I ended up with a girl like you, but I think that there should be no secrets between us," Sirius began. "So here goes, I'm an Animagus and I can turn into a dog."

"Sirius," I gasped. "That was… Mature!" He grinned. "Well, you're not the only one with a secret," I whispered.

"You've been keeping something from me, Sylvie!" Sirius shouted trying to look hurt, and then winked. I smiled.

"I'm an Animagus too!" I said proudly. "It's weird though, I change into a dog too." I said, thinking of how strange this was.

"That just shows you that we are meant for each other," He grinned. He pulled me in and kissed me. It felt like we had been kissing for an hour before we broke apart.

Alice POV

"Alice?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, Frank?" I responded, curiosity overwhelming me.

"Since our relationship has been going on since 5th year I feel like I should be honest with you about everything," He continued.

"Ok?" I say, becoming worried.

"Alice, I'm an Animagus and I can become a lion."

"Really? Wow. Then I have a secret to tell you, too."

"What?" He asked. It was his turn to be anxious.

"I'm an Animagus too, and my form is a lioness," I explained.

"Really! Wow, what made you want to become an Animagus?" He asked.

"To protect Rachel. She's a werewolf."

"Really? So is Remus! That's why I decided to become a lion!" Frank exclaimed. "Since I've told you all my secrets I feel completely whole! Will you go steady with me?" My heart fluttered. My dreams were finally coming true!

"Of course I will!" I exclaimed. He pulled me into a hug and I felt like I could have fainted.

LPOV

James took my hand and led me back up to the castle. We entered the Head's common room and he led me to the couch. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"Lily, I think I've fallen in love with you," James said, smirking.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I've fallen in love with you too," I murmured, biting my lip. I turned around on James's lap and was face to face with him. Then he kissed me. He kissed me like he's never kissed me before. He started rocking me back and forth and within 10 minutes, I fell asleep in his lap.


	10. Decorating Spectacular

Chapter 10: Decorating Spectacular

I awoke with the feeling of coldness and snuggled up to the warm body I was on top of. Out of pure impulse, James wrapped his arms around me snuggling closer while sleeping. I wiggle around to see his face. He has a smile across it, I decide that I want to wake him up so I quietly press my lips up against his, expecting a quick peck but of course he turned it into a snogging session. It felt like an hour before we broke apart.

"Good morning", I said.

"Good morning, are you well rested?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you for the good-morning kiss!" I grinned.

"Anytime, Lily-flower. Anytime!" He smiled, giving me a peck on the cheek. I couldn't help but smile at how sweet he was. Wow, who would have ever guessed that I, of all people, would be calling James Potter sweet. I got up off his lap and went upstairs to change into my school robes.

* * *

JPOV

I felt her stirring on my lap. I pulled her body closer to mine and put a smile on my face. I feel her soft lips press against mine and I immediately wake up! This is going to be my way! Snogging session begins! After what seems like 2 seconds she pulled away.

"Good morning," She smiled.

"Good morning, are you well rested?" I asked, knowing the answer would be a yes.

"Yes, thank you for the good-morning kiss!" She grinned. Merlin she was pretty.

"Anytime, Lily-flower. Anytime!" I smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek. She smiled, up from my lap, and ran upstairs to get changed. I followed behind her so that I could get changed myself.

* * *

LPOV

I walk out of my dorm and smack right into James. I felt like I was falling backwards, but he then steadied me. He was smirking, trying to hide his laughter while I smiled sheepishly, and let a little giggle escape my lips. I can tell it turned him on because he immediately hugged me closer to his chest. My face buried into his chest, and I smelled the perfect scent of him. The familiar pine wafted with his cologne.

"We better head to the Gryffindor common room, not that we need to worry about Sirius and Silvie," James noted.

"Yea," I giggled. He took my hand and we left the head dormitory, headed towards the Gryffindor common room. We walked into a snogging session. Sirius with Silvie, Rachel with Remus, and Alice with Frank. Everyone else was still in their dorms, getting ready for breakfast.

"OI!!" Lily and I yelled together. They all looked up. The boys rolled their eyes and a blush crept up on the girls, who looked away from the boys hastily. Now, everyone was filing down the stairs into the common room.

"Lily!" James exclaimed. "We still have to plan the Christmas Ball!"

"Oh Merlin!" I yelled.

"Well, how about we have a quiet breakfast, just the two of us," He said, and then added hastily, "To plan the Ball."

"That sounds nice," Lily smiled, feeling her face getting brighter by the second. "Where are we going to eat though?"

"You'll see," He smirked, leading me out of the common room.

* * *

JPOV

I walked back and forth thinking, _I need a place to eat with Lily, I need a place to eat with Lily. _I honestly didn't know what to expect, but I was quite pleased by what I found. We walked into white-walled room with a glass table, covered with a deep red table cloth. A glass vase sat in the center of the table with a single red rose in it. There was a fireplace in the middle of the wall opposite the door, with a deep red love seat in front of it.

* * *

LPOV

James led me into a wonderful room! He pulled out my chair, let me sit down, and then pushed me back in. He sat down and food appeared on the table. My favorite, too! Chocolate Chip Pancakes, Oranges, and Pumkin Juice.

"So," I said, trying to start a conversation. "Do you have any ideas for the Ball?" He looked up and grinned.

"No, but I have some ideas for us," implied James.

I can feel a blush pulsing through my cheeks; I didn't know how to reply to that.

"Well, you can tell me about them later, now we have to plan for this Ball," I replied back.

"Ok," he said with a pout.

"So how do you want to decorate?" I asked.

"Well the party should be definitely romantic, but I think we should have a theme….. how about a Winter Wonderland?" he asked me. _Wow! I never thought he was capable to take this seriously and have a romantic, sensitive side to him._

"Yes! That's a very good idea. Good Job!" I told him.

"Why thank you! I told you there was a brain in there. It's just a little dusty." He replied back with a grin.

I laughed_. He is really cute. I love his smile! When I look into his eyes it makes me feel like I'm melting in them. Maybe, just maybe the next time he asks me out I can say yes... NO! What am I thinking this is James Potter I'm talking about! He is a self-centered arrogant, prat! He is just another popular player who wants you to go out with you, and then he will dump you and break your heart for some other much prettier girl. No Way am I going to hurt myself like that!__Waittttt! Aren't I all ready going out with him? I mean we kiss and everything……… we just haven't made it official._

As if he had read my mind, James picks up my hand and asks, "Lily, I know we have recently called a truce but I was wondering if you want to go out with me?"

My heart sank and blood rushed up into my cheeks. "Ummm… I kinda thought we already were." I said sheepishly.

He laughed a look of relief crossed his face.

"Ok good, I just wanted to make it official, you know? So my next question should be easy," he said, "Will you go to the ball with me?"

"Yes!" I said. I leaned across the table and kissed him. He kissed me back

"OK sooooo back to planning………" I replied getting back to business.

* * *

* * *

Sorry for the hold up on updating. First of all we can understand if some of you were confused with the relationship of James and Lily in the previous chap. 10. (We wrote it at 1 o' clock in the morning we were tired lol) After a while we realized that it didn't make a lot of sense and now we changed it. Thanks a ton for the people who reviewed keep on reviewing. We need as much help as we can get. Thanks again!!!!! Next Chapter will be up soon!

CD & AV


	11. Preperations

"Lily, we need to go set up the decorations," James prodded. Lily followed silently, still embarrassed from their last encounter.

It had been a week filled with gossip of Hogwart's newest and hottest couple. They were followed at their most intimate times, and were stared at in every class.

Two weeks flew by and the Christmas Ball was right around the corner. Lily and James were really busy trying to put up the decorations for the party.

"Lily, help me put up this banner…. Streamer….. whatever the muggles call this thing!" James called.

"Coming, and by the way it's called a streamer," I answered.

"Ok, so you do one end and I'll do the other," he said.

* * *

As they were using a temporary sticking charm to the walls of the Great Hall, they were moving closer to each other unconsciously. Finally, when there spells met in the middle of the streamer they were shoulder to shoulder. They both looked into each other's eyes. With a crash Lily came to her senses and realized were this was going. She looked down and moved away performing more temporary sticking charms to the walls.

* * *

James PoV

_Damn it! I was so close! Why did that stupid cat have to climb on that box now?!?!?!?!?!? Merlin's beard!!!!! _

I slumped onto the ground and fell asleep. All of a sudden I hear Lily calling my name in her sweet voice. "James….. James…. Wake up…… everything's done wake up," she calls. Half a sleep, half awake, I make my way out of the Great Hall, up into the Head's Dorm and collapse onto the couch. That was the end to a great day.

* * *

Lily PoV

I awoke to the comfortable feeling of my room. I hugged my scarlet comforter closer to me as I planned out my dress for the ball.

"Accio dress," I whispered.

My dress came whizzing towards me from my closet. It is a strapless emerald gown. It has a diamond studded ribbon wrapped underneath the chest.

I quickly grabbed the dress and headed downstairs towards the porthole. I stopped at the sight of James asleep, half on and half off of the couch. I lifted his head up from the floor and placed it back on the couch. I looked at his face. His unmanageable hair messed to perfection. His soft eyelids covering his piercing hazel eyes. He looked so peaceful in sleep. I leant down and stole a kiss from him. Before his eyes fluttered open, I shrunk the dress and packed it into my pocket.

"Morning," he said reaching up for another kiss.

I kissed him back," Morning, how are you?" I asked.

"Great," he answered.

"Good, well, I'm going to Silvie, Alice, and Rachel's dorm to get ready for the ball. See you," and with that I left. I raced to their dorm. I ran in and jumped right on top of Silvie.

"Sirius, stop!" she mumbled in her sleep.

_I knew it! I knew it! She likes Sirius Black! Merlin's Beard!!!!! I'm her Best Friend and she didn't even want to tell me……. I'll just let her tell me when she's ready._

"Hey," I whispered in her ear.

She jumped a foot into the air.

"What are you doing in my room?" she said in alarm.

"We need to get to ready for the ball!" I said.

"We have hours for that!" she snapped.

"Oh Merlin! You are just like Sirius! He would have said the exact same thing!" I hinted.

She blushed.

"Ya, about that ummmmm……." She stuttered.

"Yesssssss," I prodded.

"let's get ready," she answered with a look of relief on her face.

_Darn it! I was so close! So close!_

"Alright," I said," now for the fun!" as I threw open her closet doors.


	12. The Ball 1

I flung Sylvie's closet doors open and pulled out a gorgeous, black satin dress. It had a diamond buckle in the middle of the torso area on the halter dress. I came down to the knee and matched perfectly with her black satin pumps. She had diamond earrings and a diamond necklace to match. She straightened her long blond hair and pulled the front back.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed.

"Do you really like it?" She asked shyly.

"We'll leave that for Sirius to decide," I remarked smiling. She blushed a deep crimson and turned away. "Let's do Rachel's outfit next," I smiled. She gave me a thankful smile and ran to Rachel's bed.

"Rachel get up!" She giggled. There was no movement. Sylvie let out an ear-piercing scream. Both Rachel and Alice awoke with a start. Rachel's head smashed into the head board.

"Oi!" She shrieked. "What the hell was that for?"

"You need to get ready for the ball!" I announced. Alice grinned and Rachel groaned.

"Do we have to?" I smacked Rachel playfully on the back of the head and slowly she made her way to the closet. As she slowly walked I took out my own dress and returned it to normal size.

Rachel slowly pulled out a silky, light pink, spaghetti strap dress that looked fabulous with her light brown hair. It was tight on the torso and bubbled out on the bottom. She put it on and my mouth dropped open. She looked stunning.

"I'm not even going to look," she replied, "By the looks on your faces I can already tell it looks horrible."

"N-no," I stuttered. "You might want to look." She slowly turned towards the mirror and gasped. The dress hugged her in all the right places and matched perfectly with her complexion. Then Rachel curled her light brown hair into perfect ringlets. Alice was next. She pulled on a baby blue, knee length dress that was tight but looked incredible. Alice put her long, dark hair into a French braid that she lightly pulled over one shoulder. While they all huddled around the mirror re-doing their hair and make-up, I slowly got into my gown and slipped into my emerald satin pumps. I slowly curled my hair into large ringlets, and then twisted my hair up with a large green clip, but left two strands of hair down in the front to frame my face. I put a tiny bit of make-up on and turned to my friends.

"How do I look?" I interrupted. The three of them turned to me and their mouths dropped open. Sylvie wolf-whistled and I blushed a shade darker than my hair.

"Wait till James sees you!" Alice screamed. I looked in the mirror and smiled, hopefully he would think she looked good after all her hard work. A couple of hours went by as they kept re-doing their make-up and gossiping. It was time to go.

"Who's going first?" Lily asked.

"You!" The three shrieked pointing at Lily. She started shaking her head but her three friends pushed her to the door. She slowly turned the knob, and descended down the staircase of the heads dorm where the girls were getting ready. Her hand rested lightly on the railing and simply slid down as she slowly walked. She could see James waiting at the bottom.

JPOV

I could hear the soft clicking of heels on the head dorm staircase. I jumped up, straightened my shirt, and rushed to the bottom of the staircase. My precious Lilyflower was making her way down the stairs, carefully avoiding tripping on her long dress and high heels. She reached the bottom and I took her right hand and gently laid a kiss on it.

"You look beautiful. Scratch that! You look beyond stunning!" I exclaimed. She smiled that brilliant smile of hers and I couldn't help but grin. I didn't even wait to see my other friends get their girls; I led Lily out the portrait hole. I wanted her to see how amazing the ball looked because of her.

**Sorry guys! We had a writer's block! Sorry for the wait, please review to give us some input! Thx!**

**CD & AV**


	13. The Ball 2

LPOV

James was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. I reached the landing and his face was of utter shock. I looked down at my silky green dress, embarrassed to look up. He took my hand and kissed it softly.

"You look beautiful. Scratch that! You look stunning!" He exclaimed. He took my hand and led me out of the dorm. His fingers entwined with mine. He looked down at me and grinned. I grinned back, my heart fluttering. We walked into the Great Hall and I stopped. The sight was amazing. The ceiling showed light gray clouds, and there was a charm that made it snow but the snowflakes disappeared right before they touched your head. Baby blue, silver, and white streamers hung from the walls. The tables were moved to one side of the Great Hall and had sparkly baby blue table cloths and an ice sculpture as the center piece. They were sculpted in the shape of snowflakes, each one different. The dance floor was sparkly silver that reflected the white, light blue, and dark blue lights of the disco ball.

"You did a great job," a voice whispered in my ear. I turned to see James smiling. Not grinning, smiling.

"You helped! You came up with this theme!" I exclaimed, shocked at how modest he was being.

"Yea, but you put it together," he reminded me. We saw our friends sitting at a table and we went to join them. James pulled out a chair and right as I was about to sit down, he sat. He pulled me onto his lap and rocked me back and forth.

"You guys act so coupley!" Sirius yelled.

"Sirius, that's 'cause they are a couple," Sylvie explained as if she were talking to a 5 year old.

"They don't have to show it to everyone," he complained.

"Hey!" James yelled, "You're the one snogging Sylvie every chance you get and you don't care who sees!" Sylvie turned a deep red and turned her head.

"You're hot when you're embarrassed," Sirius winked.

"Point proven," James murmured. I laughed and he hugged me closer to him. I wanted to freeze that moment, me wrapped in James' arms, safe and protected. James and I picked our meals from the menu; we both liked the same meal. Chicken parmesan and rice, butter-beer, and for dessert, treacle tart. We ate rather quickly and were content when we finished.

"Want to go for a walk?" James asked.

"Yea, a walk sounds nice, I need to stretch my legs." We got up and walked out into the calm, cold night. I wrapped my shawl tighter around me as we walked around the perimeter of the forbidden forest. James had one arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I looked up at him (considering he's like 6 inches taller than me) and smiled. He bent down and kissed the top of my head. We were silent for most of the walk, we had that kind of relationship where we didn't always need to talk, and as long as we are with each other we are content. We sat down on a bench, close to Hagrid's cabin, and looked at the sky.

"You really do look beautiful, Lily," James said softly, looking at her dress, then her face.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I replied. I chuckled softly as I looked him over. He was wearing a muggle suit but the tie was all over the place.

"Okay, it's not as easy has it looks," He chuckled.

"Oh, most definitely!" I said sarcastically. I reached over and re-did his tie for him.

"So that's how you do it!" He exclaimed. We both laughed and he hugged me to his chest.

"You're cold," he said.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"Lily, you're shivering. Take my coat."

"James it's fine, really."

"Take the coat," he said firmly. I gave in because I knew that he wasn't going to give up. As soon as I put it on I felt much better. We walked back inside, his arm around my waste. It was a lot warmer inside so I took off James' coat and my shawl. I walked back to James and kissed him gently on the lips. He kissed back slowly and passionately. He pulled away resentfully.

"Would you like to dance?"


End file.
